The Underground sewers
by outerelf
Summary: ... of the city of Remnacon are claimed by many to be haunted, as no decepticon can go inside without being killed. Inferno is assigned to the city as evil stirs and awakens slowly. The Ghost travels the sewers, lonely. Will they meet? preArk complete.
1. Chapter 1

Just what I promised. A fic with sparkling Red Alert. Enjoy, have fun, and no flames. I'll have Red Alert paranoia you into oblivion. XD

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The creators of the tiny sparkling looked at each other proudly, cradling the body gently. The male mech said to the femme, "Well, Arclight my dear, we finally have the child we longed for."

"And he's beautiful." Arclight breathed, holding the sparkling close.

The doctor smiled as he finished mixing up the special energon to feed the child. "I ran a systems check. Their was no glitch to be seen so far, so I think it's safe to take him home."

The two nodded, and the male mech paid the doctor. The sparkling onlined his optics for the first time, to the two, giant faces that was above him. And clicked softly.

"That's odd." The doctor murmured, frowning slightly. "Usually they're laughing or wailing their heads off by now."

The sparkling clicked again, its hand slowly reaching out. Arclight wrapped her own hand around it, and the sparkling let off a shriek that made all bots within hearing range jump.

The doctor hastily took the sparkling away from the distraught femme, running a few more tests. "Very well. It seems that he simply has a much more sensitive sensor net then most sparklings. I would suggest from holding him more then possible. You might accidentally hurt him."

"B-but al-all I-I d-did was wrap my hand around his!" Arclight stammered, optics wide. The idea of hurting her own sparkling was repulsive.

"I know. But his sensor net is sensitive enough that it would be like a vise." The doctor said sympathetically. "Oh certainly you can pick him up, but I suggest that you don't rub him or bounce him."

Arclight shot a helpless look at her mate. He smiled gently, and took her hand. "All right." She said, slightly reluctantly. All of her dreams of tickling and playing with her child flew out of her CPU. "We won't. Stardream and I won't."

Stardream took her by the shoulders as he said softly, "Don't worry. We'll have more children later."

"Dear, we could only barely afford this one." Arclight said with a slight smile. "I don't think we'll be getting a new one anytime soon."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Red Alert. His name is to be Red Alert."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arclight smiled at Red Alert, holding up a specially brewed energon cube. "Ready for Sparkling school?"

Red Alert looked up at her with dark optics, and then back down at the floor, frowning slightly. Arclight ignored the frown. Red Alert was usually frowning, so it had simply become a matter of life that he would frown.

Stardream called out, "Well, Arclight, are you ready?"

"Yes, and so is Red Alert."

Again, Red Alert seemed about to speak, but he shifted uneasily and said nothing. Arclight bent down to him, and asked worriedly, "Is everything ok honey?"

Red Alert nodded, his foot making little circles on the hard, iron floor. Then he glanced up. "I don't want to go."

"Don't worry Red, everything will be alright. You'll get to play with others your age now." Red Alert's frown simply grew deeper, and he stared back through troubled optics. "And you'll get to learn so many new things."

Red Alert silently followed his mother as they stepped out into the city. Neighbors and friends greeted her cheerfully. Red Alert they ignored. He had always been quiet, and was usually overlooked.

Red Alert looked up at Arclight, and back down at the floor. The little voice inside his head was telling him that this school business was just a cover-up. When he saw the tall, grim building, it confirmed it for him. He began screaming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arclight felt the spark nearly drop right out of her chaises as she stared at the doctor. "He has a glitch?"

The doctor sighed, and nodded. "Paranoia to be exact. It's not something we can erase from his CPU either. It clutches to every thought. If we were to do that, we might wipe his entire CPU."

Arclight took a deep breath, and looked at Stardream. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "We'll work through this."

"Yes, you'll want to start getting him to a psychiatrist. Otherwise it'll grow."

The two nodded, and silently left with Red Alert. The doctor watched them go, and shook his head. "Poor folks. Glitches never completely leave."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert looked up at his parent, frowning slightly. He knew he had done something wrong. He just wasn't sure what. The little voice in his head whispered, _It's because of you. They don't want you anymore. _Red Alert brushed that thought away, it was impossible.

His creators did want him. They told him that every day. _Every day? _Sneered the voice, _They haven't said that since last eighteen recharge cycles! _Red Alert again brushed the thought away.

Momma and Poppa had been busy lately. It wasn't his fault that they no longer had enough time to tuck him into bed. Besides, with them gone and working so much, he got more and more time to himself. He could play wherever he wanted.

Red Alert grimaced slightly at the thought of the ancient sewers that were below ground. He had nearly been caught by the acid that ran through it. He still had a slight mark from this encounter, unseen by his creators.

Red Alert looked up to Arclight, and took her hand lightly. "Did I do something bad?" He asked, worried.

Arclight stopped, and looked around. She gently squeezed his hand back, despite the fact that she wasn't supposed to. "No, no. You did nothing wrong. I'll tell you when we get home."

Red Alert looked back at the ground. He remembered the stares he had gotten when he had started screaming. He was silent the rest of the tip back home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You see my dear, we can't support you. Not with a glitch." Red Alert stared in bafflement at Arclight. She wasn't making any sense.

"So, you are going have to be raised by a sparkling home, until you can get over your glitch."

Red Alert spoke for the first time that entire night. "B-but the voices in my CPU are good, right?"

"No. They're horrible. You must get rid of them."

Red Alert stared at her as if she was going glitchy on him. Arclight continued as if he had never spoken. "It's just for a short time, ok? Until you can get your glitch under control, and we can afford it."

"Promise you'll come to get me?"

"Promise."

0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert on-lined with a click, his breath coming fast. It had been vorns since he had dreamed about his creators. The youngling curled into a small ball, and sighed. _They're not coming back._

Red Alert flipped to his other side, gazing out over onto the city. _They lied. They're never coming back._ Red Alert drifted back to sleep, at last taking comfort in the cold truth. They weren't coming back, and he was free to do what he wanted.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

How's that for a sad beginning? Don't worry, next chapter our favorite fire truck appears.


	2. Chapter 2

People said that my last chapter was sad. It was, but I really wanted to explain how Red Alert got into a sparkling home.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"And, companies C-3 through C-7 are to be assigned to protect the city Remnacon."

Inferno yawned, and looked around. So, he was to be protecting Remnacon? Inferno frowned as he realized that he had no knowledge of what Remnacon was like. _Ah well,_ he thoughts, shrugging it off. _I can learn about it on the trip there._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The youngling moved through the sewers easily, listening in to the conversations of the soldiers above him. He could easily listen to five conversations at once, and keep track of them. Ten was a bit of a strain, but currently he was trying to juggle fourteen. After a quick, careful sorting, the youngling decided to drop several of the conversations. Then, he came across another conversation which made him forget about any other conversation completely. "Did you hear, it sounds like the 'Ghost' struck once again."

"How does he keep on doing that? Decepticon goes into the sewer, and BAM! It's dead by the next day."

"Yeah, and the weapons are still on it, perfectly unused…"

"Maybe we don't need the requested back up they were talking about."

The youngling stiffened. More soldiers were coming? He debated staying there and listening for a bit longer, but his auditory receptors caught an all too familiar sound of walking. Quietly the youngling slipped away, to find out who had invaded its territory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ship landed amongst chattering, and a few scattered cheers. While they may not need more troops, they certainly wanted the information that was sure to come. Inferno disembarked, his optics scanning the crowd for anyone he might know. No one. "Of course." He muttered, "They're all probably fighting at Icon."

One sergeant began yelling out orders, only to be contradicted by a general. The soldiers looked back at forth at the two contradicting mechs, before they slowly assembled themselves according to the general's orders. Within breems they were lined up and ready to be debriefed. "Listen up, because I'm going to say this only once! Whatever you do, don't go into the sewers. Not ever! If a decepticon goes down, leave it be, because the Ghost will get him in a day."

_Ghost? What Ghost?_ Inferno wondered, curiosity eating at him. The general continued, "Every morning, check the nearest sewer hole. If a decepticon is found there, then bring it up and hand it over so it can be stripped of weapons or any useful parts before being disposed of."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o

The youngling listened to the general's speech, and shook his head silently. Certainly he got rid of the Decepticons, but that didn't mean they could actively throw them down in the sewers. It was becoming harder and harder for him to find some way to kill the decepticons. _I'll leave them a note._ The sparkling decided. _That's the best bet._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno heard the commotion on the edge of camp, and wondered what it was about. So, following impulse, he shoved and fought his way through the thick crowd. There lay a defeated and dead decepticon. What was unusual was the note upon it. The general was reading this with a grim face, and he motioned to another to come look at it.

Inferno got closer until he could zoom in on the note and just barely read it himself. It said: To the General: _I am the one you and the army has dubbed 'the ghost'. I am however a normal mech, and I must ask that stop simply chasing the Decepticons into the sewers, for I cannot always protect them. Thank you for understanding._

The note was unsigned, and the general sighed. "So, it looks like our mysterious helper can't handle it. Well, I suppose I can't blame him."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The youngling sighed in relief as the General acknowledged his note. Then, he froze as the general said, "But how to carry a message to him that we understand? I don't want to tell the entire army what's going on…"

"Stupid, stupid Red Alert." Red Alert muttered to himself. "I should of known that the message would just create more complications." His auditory receptors caught a faint noise on the edge of the army. He wished that he could see.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno stepped foreword, saying, "I'll go down and tell him. Since I just read the note and all."

_Oh no._ Red Alert thought, panicking. _If he comes down I'll be found out-_

"Excellent. If you say it around the sewers enough, he'll hear-" _I've already heard!_ "And we can start enforcing stricter policies about this."

Red Alert sighed, as he looked at the ladder. So much for going home. He would have to make sure that whomever this was didn't harm themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert wanted to scream in frustration. Inferno had been wandering around the sewers for nearly two-three orns straight, calling out the information sporadically. Finally Inferno stopped, and looked around. "He must of heard me by now, so I guess I'll head on up."

Red Alert sighed in thankfulness. Finally Inferno would be out of his territory. Red Alert watched Inferno go, up towards the surface. Then, he turned to the problem at hand. He had two troops down here, which so far had successfully avoided all of the rats, and all of the bats.

Red Alert moved through the sewers, optics and auditory receptors cranked at the highest for any noise. Then, faintly he heard screaming.

Red Alert moved unhurriedly through the sewers, knowing that even if he hurried, by the time he got there the mech would be dead. As he looked on the dead mech, he frowned slightly. They were a decepticon, true, but they had a radio.

Red Alert tore the radio apart, and left the body. The rats would drag it into pieces soon enough. After all, he didn't give every body to the general. He vanished into the sewers, optics glowing faintly as he did his part against the army of decepticons.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

What the heck is a YOUNGLING doing fighting decepticons you might ask? Well, he ain't no ordinary youngling. This is a crazy, paranoid Red Alert, and Red Alert isn't the type to just sit around and do nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry! I accidently posted up another chapter infront of this so it porobably doesn't make sense to all those who read it. I am so sorry!

A vorn passed by slowly, and Inferno found himself drawn to the underground sewers and whomever haunted it

The weather in Remnacon was truly beautiful most days, during which Inferno would stroll around town, visiting the different sights. It was on one such day, Inferno was walking along, and heard cursing up in front. "What's the matter?" He asked, curious.

"One of the newbie's just dropped an entire bag of weapons down. No one really wants to go down, but someone will…"

"I will." Inferno cheerfully volunteered. After all, he was used to darkness, and it wasn't like he would be going far.

Inferno dropped down into the darkness, searching for the weapons. A soft noise caught his attention. He turned to look, and found the bag with all of the weapons, sitting on top of a pipe, carefully kept right out of the mud of the sewers. Footsteps led to it, and away. Inferno was fascinated; he had never seen the 'Ghost' leave footprints before.

"Inferno, where are those weapons?"

Inferno jumped slightly, and turned to look up at the voice. Then, silently he climbed back up with the weapons. "Looks like the ghost got it for us." Inferno said cheerfully, smiling brightly.

"Did you look through to make sure that all of the weapons were there?" The general asked, one eyebrow cocking.

Inferno looked back steadily as he said, "Sir, I believe that since half of our weapons belong to the 'Ghost'; officially, if he took one little gun, we can't hold it against him."

Another mech called out, "No, he didn't take anything Sir. A few ammo pieces are missing, but that's to be expected. They might of scattered-"

Clang! The last few of the ammo flew through the air to hit the general in the head. Inferno smothered a chuckle, and attempted to keep his face straight. He couldn't however, and broke down laughing.

A soft snicker could be heard from the sewers, joining Infernos hearty laugh. The general turned scarlet from embarrassment, and hissed, "Very well, since you think it is so funny Inferno, you can spend the night in the brig."

Infernos laughter cut off, and he groaned. So much for going to the large party that was supposed to be going on tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert moved through the camp, invisible and ignored. No one paid any attention to a youngling, and no camera caught sight of him. He had snuck through too many times before to get caught.

He still felt a little guilty about Inferno getting in trouble over his little temper tantrum. Did the general honestly believe that he would take one? He had other ways to kill the decepticons, and he was working just as hard as any of them. Red Alert scowled at his youngling body. He was supposed to get an adult body, however there were none to be found, and Red Alert was forced to wait.

He paused just before entering the brig, wondering what he was going to say. Then, he decided that it didn't matter. From what he knew of Inferno, from the times the fire truck visited the underground, Inferno would do most of the talking.

Red Alert slipped in, optics worriedly scanning the building. No one except Inferno was in the brig, and Inferno was still chuckling slightly. Silently he drifted along, keeping out of sight. Then, wryly he asked, "Enjoyed my little throw?"

Inferno sat up straight, optics scanning the room. When he came up blank, his brow furrowed. "Wha-?"

"I'm the one currently dubbed 'Ghost'. I heard the general threw you in the brig after you laughed at my throwing the ammo at his head…"

Inferno laughed again, leaning against the wall. "Yes, that was amusing. How did you do it anyways?"

Red Alert was silent, unable to find an explanation that would satisfy Inferno, and keep the mech from discovering from who he really was. "I'll decline from answering for now." Red Alert said at last, dryly. "I can't say anything without revealing too much."

Inferno's head tilted. "A lot of mechs want to know who you are. In fact, if I were to say I was visited by you, I'd probably be considered crazy. You're the number one betting item."

"I know. Odds are 18:1 that one day I'll disappear when I'm most needed, and odds are 8:1 that I'm actually a decepticon, and its what… I forget the odds that I don't actually exist at all."

"Well, you're talking to me." Inferno pointed out.

"Ah, but am I?" Red Alert asked, drawing on one of the psychology programs that he had found. "Or, am I just another mech who decided to screw around with your mind?"

Inferno roared with laughter. "Ghost or not, it's nice to be able to talk to someone. Besides, even if the ghost doesn't exist, someone had to of put footprints to the bag of ammo."

Red Alert froze. Footprints? "Didn't I get rid of those… no, I didn't. I should probably to destroy them now, before anyone sees."

Inferno called out, "Wait!"

Red Alert hesitated, waiting silently. "Can I at least get a name?"

"Sorry, just keep on calling me ghost. I can't give out my name for my own reasons." Red Alert said softly.

Inferno nodded, and said, "Well, if you ever need help, I'll be more then glad to come on down and blast some Decepticons with ya."

"I don't blast them. I allow the rats and bats to eat them alive, or for the acid to completely melt them." Red Alert pointed out amused.

Infernos head tilted, but it was too late. Soft footsteps were already receding into the night. "Maybe it was a good thing I got thrown in the brig." Inferno mused out loud, settling down against the wall.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sighed in relief as he obliterated the last of his footprints. He was beginning to get careless. Red Alert hesitated as he set down the tool, and he looked around. Infernos footprints stood nearby, and Red Alert placed one of his down inside. The giant footprint dwarfed his own. Then, angry at himself for wondering about having an adult body that he probably would never get, he moved off.

He knew, because he had a glitch, that he was unlikely to get an adult body. In fact, he astounded doctors by living, for his glitch was so strong, he had been told repeatedly that it would one day fry his CPU. His glitch screamed that they were lying, but his logic processor realized that it was probably true.

So, he drifted along, ignored by the population at large. No city liked to admit that they had a glitchy mech in their midst.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Red Alert! Filthy once more." The scowling femme that met him in front of the sparkling home for unwanted younglings, was usually good-natured. Red Alert wondered what he had done wrong this time.

"You kept the good doctor waiting!" Red Alert frowned, confused. He knew of no doctor that was supposed to visit.

"It was a surprise to all of us when he heard, but he's rumored to be the best doc in the entire galaxy-" Red Alerts glitch reared its head, snarling, _All the con men say that! He'll dissect your CPU with a spoon!_ "-so he's been very patient in waiting for you. We'll have to give you a quick run through with the wash room."

Red Alert meekly followed the femme. Experience told him that if he resisted when she was in this mood, he was likely to get no dinner. Something he couldn't afford to miss. Not with a body like his, and not with how long he usually went without energon.


	4. Chapter 4

Probably not going top be an insanely popular fic, but can I complain? So long as one person reads, I'm good. SD

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Ratchet scowled at the clock. When he had heard that a youngling with a paranoia glitch was in the city, he had jumped at the chance to study it. Of course, if the youngling seemed to be able to vanish for long periods of time without anyone noticing… Already the idea was shaping up to be a bad one.

Ratchet turned as the door hissed open. A youngling was ushered into the room, the youngling looking as if he would rather die then take another step. Ratchet frowned, and looked at the femme. She took a deep breath. "Ratchet, I'd like you to meet Red Alert. He's the one with the glitch."

Red Alerts hands clenched slightly, as he glared at the doctor, distrust and hatred rolling off of him. Ratchet rocked back onto his heels. "I see. Very well, can I talk to him alone?"

Instantly Red Alert tensed further, as he looked from the femme to Ratchet. Ratchet quickly changed his CPU. "Never mind. Please stay."

Red Alert relaxed slightly, apparently trusting of the femme. Ratchet sat down, so he was optic level with Red Alert. Confusion flittered through the younglings optics for a moment. Ratchet grimaced inwardly. He was going have to be careful with this one. "So, Red Alert, have you been to doctors before?"

Red Alert said nothing, until the femme nudged him. Then, grudgingly he nodded. _Great, no wonder he's so tense. He must have been trotted through a whole bunch of wannabies who didn't know what they were doing._ "Very well, how many?"

Red Alert looked up at the femme, scowling. She made a slight motion, and he looked back at Ratchet. "A hundred."

Ratchet wondered if Red Alert was exaggerating. "Very well, how many can you name?"

Red Alert took a deep breath, and launched into his list. As Red Alert listed off the names, Ratchets spark sank. Too many. Much too many. There was no way he'd be able to talk to them and find how Red Alert reacted to certain things, or what they had found out from him. "Wait, name the mechs you've stayed with for at least five vorns." Ratchet interrupted.

Red Alert was silent, and then shook his head. Ratchet winced. If Red Alert hadn't been with any of them for the mandatory five vorns, then he was still an untreated mech. But, it was clear from the defensive pose that Red Alert took; the doc bots had left a lasting impression, and not one of them good.

0o0o0o0o

Red Alert glared at this 'Ratchet' wondering what his real name was. All too often the names were fake, as well as the entire operation that they did. He should know. He had to endure twenty of them, all of them aiming for money. Ratchet sighed, and he stood up, stretching. "Thank you for telling me that Red Alert."

Red Alert wondered what he was going to do with the list of names. "I've got to get back to the base, and talk to my commander. Maybe he'll let you in so we can talk there later."

Ratchet left, leaving behind a severely confused Red Alert. The femme sprinted after him, calling, "Wait! What about your payment?"

Ratchet turned to look at Red Alert, who stared back, coiling tighter and tighter. _Why is he staring?_ He wondered, and tensed even further as Ratchet shook his head. "I'll tell you later." Red Alert tensed further. Step one: bait your hook was complete.

Next for step two: hook your prey. Red Alert wondered how Ratchet was going to do this. "I'll talk to you later about payment. This time it can be free." Step two complete.

"No." Red Alert snapped, glaring. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're another one of those scammers aren't you? The ones who want to dissect my CPU with a torch."

Ratchets optics dimmed for a second, and he bent down to look Red Alert in the optics. "If that's what you believe doctors do, then its untrue. I'd like to help you out with your glitch-"

"-Step three complete. Lying." Red Alert snarled back, and fled into the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet sighed, one hand covering his optics. The femme who had guided Red Alert in, stood flabbergasted. "Step three?"

"He's referring to the steps that a good con man makes in order to get a lot of money." Ratchet explained, wondering how he was supposed to get the younglings trust. "I'm guessing his creators were one of those who were taken in by a bunch of shams, am I correct?"

"We don't know. He was left here one night without an explanation. He seemed to have expected it, for he didn't raise a fuss like most of the others, and we've had several doctors to come look at him. That's why we wanted you, because we wanted you to confirm what the rest have been saying."

"What might that be?"

"That his glitch will fry his CPU before too much longer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno sat up straighter in his cell as footsteps sounded, echoing through the building. A guard appeared, and unlocked the door. "You're out. Too bad about being locked up. Last night it's said that the famous Ratchet landed."

"Oh really, what for?"

"No one knows."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert curled up on his recharge booth, ignoring his growling energon processor. He wasn't going to come out until everyone was quiet, so that way no one could tease him about having a glitch. Red Alert looked out the window, and saw the first brilliant light creeping across the sky. He paused, amazed at himself.

He had gone nearly two days without energon, and didn't feel too bad off. Red Alert wondered if it was just a hallucination created by the lack of recharge and decided that it had to be that. He got up, and moved into the kitchen, deciding that he would stand against the teasing.

The kitchen was busy, bustling with a large number of younglings, some of them older then even Red Alert. Red Alert took a deep breath, and plunged into the chaos, fighting his way to get a cube.

His hand landed on the last one, and he quickly ran off with it before anyone else could get there.

Quietly he sidled around the edge of the building, until he was nearly completely invisible. Silently he sipped at the cube, taking it slow. No need to rush his only meal of the day. He would get snacks from what he could scrounge from the rats down in the sewers.

A white van pulled up to the building. Red Alert stiffened, and decided to make good his escape. There was no way he was going to be poked, prodded, and asked stupid questions. Red Alert silently slipped off, unnoticed by all.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet groaned as once again Red Alert had disappeared. How the slag was he supposed to find out if Red Alerts glitch was lethal or not, if he couldn't even find the sparkling? "Call me when he gets back, and don't allow him to escape. I might bring up his glitch, but it's the only way to make sure."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno waved a cube of high-grade as he crowed, "Three cheers for the general who couldn't help but get hit by the ghost!" Laughter followed Infernos shout, and several bots in the corner shook their heads.

Red Alert moved through the underground beneath Inferno, listening to the conversations. He paused and listened in consternation as several mechs talked. "I'm telling you, the ghost is getting too big of a liability! He can turn on us."

"And he's helped us. I say we allow him to continue roaming around."

"Just kill him and get it over with." Proclaimed a third. "If we can't trust him, then might as well get rid of him."

Red Alert stiffened, hands clenching. _How dare they! After all I've done for them._ He turned, and froze as footsteps sounded through the sewers. When did a decepticon come this close to the surface? Quietly he wove through the darkness.

The single decepticon made his way through the sewers, nervous as hundreds of voices poured down from above. Red Alert let out a sharp whistling sound, making the decepticon flinch and turn fast, gun pointing. A light flashed in front of him, and quickly the Decepticon charged, figuring that he could take out whoever it was.

He had no chance to scream as he was dropped into the pit filled with hungry rats, all waiting for fresh energon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the next few days, Inferno visited Red Alert in the sewers, talking to the Ghost, while Red Alert avoided his home like the plague. As Inferno rambled on, Red Alert found himself listening all the more to Infernos random ramblings.

Although Red Alert only barely ever replied, Inferno didn't seem put off by this at all. In fact, he seemed encouraged, and Red Alert found himself talking more and more. It was on the second day that he realized, _I'm happy. For the first time in Vorns, I'm glad to know someone._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Aww, sweet Inferno, visiting a mech he hardly even knows. And Red Alert actually stopped to take time and listen out of his busy Decepticon killing schedule!


	5. Chapter 5

Hohum, you guys are lucky, because of my mess up, I felt bad enough to post this up as a 'I'm incredibly sorry, please don't yell at me' chapter. But…COOKIES! I want COOKIES! Sugar! Give me Sugar!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The scientists looked at each other, nodding. One quietly onlined the mech, and celebrations went up as the spark pulsed and fluttered weakly. "We did it!" One said, joyful.

"Yes, now all that remains is…"

The mech wondered why no one was looking at _him_ and hatred filled his mind. But coolly he waited until the time was right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno grumbled angrily as he moved into the sewers, attempting to keep from sinking too deep into the mud. "Brilliant idea Inferno. Of course I would get assigned to look for the missing man of the army…"

"Looking for someone?"

Inferno froze as the voice echoed around him. He looked around, and said, "Yeah, about three orns ago a single mech, just a bit taller then me, came into the sewers."

"Oh, Him. He's currently wandering around the sewers, muttering something about a present."

"Oh?"

"Yes." The 'Ghost' seemed to hesitate. "I can lead you to him. But I don't think he'll be willing to go. He's refused to leave, even though he's nearly been eaten twice."

"Well, I'll talk to him, and see what I can do about getting him out of here." Inferno said, promising.

"Alright, follow my light."

A tiny light appeared before Inferno. It was just a pinprick, and didn't shed light upon whomever was holding it. Inferno followed the light, and absentmindedly he asked, "Why don't you step foreword anyways and proclaim that you're the ghost?"

"No one would believe me." Ghost murmured, his voice slightly sad. "No one believes me."

"But, you do so much—"

The light stopped, and suddenly flicked off. Inferno froze, as footsteps moved near. He could hear soft, angry muttering, and he called out, "Who's there!"

"It's me, Wavearc. Inferno, can you see a box anywhere nearby?"

Inferno looked around, and saw no box. "No. Why?"

"I-" Wavearc stepped into Infernos light, blushing bright red. "I was planning on asking a certain mech I know if they'd be willing to be my spark partner for the rest of our lives, and I wanted to give them a gift. I put it in a small box, and it dropped into here. Now I can't find it."

Inferno placed a comforting arm around Wavearc. The mech was shy, and it had been hard enough for him to ask the courage to ask someone out. For him to loose what he had been looking for was defiantly a big blow. "It's too late. If you couldn't of found it by now, then its probably gone."

"But-I saved for three vorns to get this!" The mech protested, looking at Inferno with troubled optics. "They really wanted it too…"

"I'm sure they'd like you in one piece and clean then a single present." Inferno reassured, "But, you've been down here too long. Your partner was about ready to go charging the decepticons to see if you were there."

Wavearc blushed, and nodded. But he cast one last look behind him, and sighed softly. "Darn it, it took me such a long time too."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert smiled triumphantly as he found the small box. Wavearcs sorrow and consternation over the lost present had aroused Red Alerts curiosity, and Red Alert had gone after the small box. It had taken him nearly three orns after Inferno and Wavearc had left, but he found it at last, underneath a large pipe.

It lay untouched, nearly unsoiled by the mud of the sewers. Red Alert was about to open it, when he stopped. Silently he moved back up towards the surface, carrying the small box unopened.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wavearc sighed, wondering how he was supposed to explain his disappearance to his partner. When Wavearc had finally gotten back, his mate had just been assigned to do a patrol. So they passed each other, both wishing to say something, but neither had any time to do so.

Inferno came rushing up. "Is this what you were looking for?"

In his hands lay the tiny box. "Yes! Yes it is! Where did you find it?"

"It was placed on top of your recharge bunk. I was passing by your room when I saw it and checked it out. There was a note too."

Inferno passed the note over. It read: _Next time, don't drop it._

Wavearc laughed softly, and opened the box, checking to make sure that it was still undamaged and intact.

0o0o0o0o0

Inferno wandered down into the sewers. "So, did you see what was in the box?"

"You didn't check?"

"No. It seemed unfair to me that I should know before his mate. So, what was in it?"

"The feather of the rare Monahician bird. It's said to bring eternal happiness, and for a superstitious nut like his mate is, that will be the ultimate gift."

The ghost was silent, and Inferno spoke up. "Why did you get it for him anyways? You could have forgotten about it, and ignored it. After all, it didn't concern you-"

"All that happens in the sewers concerns me." The voice was harsh, and angry. "If I hadn't found it, he would of come down, and I would have been forced to follow him around some more to make sure he didn't get attacked."

"How is decepticon activity lately?" Inferno asked quickly, attempting to sooth the irate mech down some.

"Thankfully lower." Ghost said, his bristling tone slowly soothing down. "It's approaching to a much more normal rate."

"I see." Silence fell for a few more minutes, and ghost sighed. "It's getting dark. Time for me to begin my rounds."

Inferno listened to the soft, nearly silent footsteps as they faded into the darkness. _I think that even the ghost gets lonely sometimes. It makes sense, why else would he come and talk to me, or even listen to me?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"There you are Red Alert!" Red Alert froze. The femmes voice was absolutely furious. Why? He had come in at a reasonable time for once. Even if it was a few days late. "You had us worrying that we might have to wake up Ratchet in order to take you to him."

Red Alert stiffened, and backed up a step. Strong hands grabbed him, and a scolding voice said, "Don't make us tie you down. You're going to see Ratchet, whether you like it or not."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet smiled slightly as they told him that Red Alert was currently locked in the washroom. While he had been getting worried about how long Red Alert was gone, he had supposed it was because they were preparing him. "Out of all places, why there?"

"It's one of the few rooms he doesn't have some secret way of escaping."

Ratchet entered the room, to see Red Alert pressed into a corner, every line in his body tense and ready to fight. Ratchet sighed, wondering how to get the young mechs trust. Then, he sat down, and waited.

Red Alert didn't calm down. The longer Ratchet sat there, the tenser Red Alert became, as the more his glitch began taking over. Ratchet grumbled, "Well, that's one plan out," As he slowly stood up.

Slowly, and with hands outstretched he walked towards the youngling. Red Alert sank further into his corner, shaking. When he was close enough, Ratchet moved at a lightning fast speed to flick Red Alert off.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

This was more of a filler chapter, but I rather like it, especially how Red turned out in this chapter. Can anyone guess who that mystery mech is? Cobbler to the one who can guess it (Because I don't like cobbler. Otherwise it's all mine… XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Red Alert collapsed into Ratchets arms, and Ratchet called back, "Load him in, willya

Now, when you see this chapter, some of you might be 'what are those two doing here' but, because Red Alert's body is stuck as a younglings, currently, I'm dragging the two in.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert collapsed into Ratchets arms, and Ratchet called back, "Load him in, willya?"

The ride to the hospital was uneventful, thankfully.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert onlined with the knowledge that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He struggled to online his optics, and found that he couldn't.

Red Alert flopped back with a defeated sigh, wondering if Ratchet would be one of the evil ones. The type to poke, prod, and then ignore you for the rest of the time, as they did whatever they wanted. His auditory receptors caught a faint noise coming towards him, and he tensed, curling up into a small ball. His hands automatically covered where his CPU could be hooked up into another computer.

Ratchets footsteps faltered as he looked at the youngling. The youngling shouldn't be awake, but he was. And obviously had a good idea of where he was also.

Quietly he approached the youngling, until he could touch. Then, much to the younglings surprise, he snarled, "Alright you, I don't have time for this."

Defiantly not in the category of good, patient, and kind. Ratchet continued, "I've currently got two giant twins breathing down my back to fix them, and I left them for you." Red Alert curled into a tighter ball, disbelieving. "So, in a moment now—"

"RATCHET! Sunny's paint got chipped!" A voice called down. Ratchets hand tightened on a wrench, as he turned slowly.

Red Alert heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer. With a soft click, he finally onlined his optics, and looked around.

He was in a room filled with machines that he had never seen before. Red Alert looked around, searching for escape. There was a window, but it was too small. But, in the middle of the room- _No, I can't. It'll be too obvious,_ whispered a disappointed voice. His optics switched back to the scowling Ratchet. Ratchet looked at him, and pointed at the two twins. "Meet the twins, who are probably glitchier then you."

"What! Are not!" Sunstreaker snarled, glaring. "As if I would be glitchy, even once in my life-"

Sideswipe elbowed his brother as Red Alert stood up on the recharge bunk. "Hey Ratchet, why can't we do that?"

"Because you two morons would break the table, and I'd be stuck fixing it. Now, both of you, out. I have someone else who I need to attend to, that's a whole lot more important then chipped paint."

"But-"

Ratchet fixed him with the glare that made all mechs, from Optimus Prime, to the lowest grunt stop and rethink what they were about to say. The twins were no exception. "We'll be waiting for you in the medbay," the twins gulped, and hurried off.

Red Alert stared at Ratchet, who looked back calmly. _Why isn't he doing anything?_ Red Alerts mind wailed, feeling out of place among the equipment. "I'm going have to ask that you trust me. This procedure, if you're awake, will hurt. If you're recharging, then it won't be so bad, and you won't remember a thing."

Red Alert sighed, that wasn't really a choice, now was it? Silently he lay down, and slipped into a light, uneasy recharge.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Ratchet glared at the readings, attempting to make sense. The glitch was off the charts. Ratchet was surprised that Red Alerts CPU hadn't already fried by now, destroying everything.

Ratchet smiled slightly, here in private. The youngling had escaped about two breems after Ratchet had left, leaving a lot of the medics stunned. Moreover, when they found out that he didn't head back to the sparkling home, and instead seemed to have disappeared off the face of the city completely.

Ratchet filed away the information, and began writing on a datapad. The twins could fix their own chipped paint. At last he figured out a program that might be able to suppress the younglings glitch a little to keep it from frying the CPU.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sidled through the tunnels, alert for anything and everything. He knew that a nest of rats had recently made their home in these tunnels, making the tunnels dangerous, especially to a youngling like him.

Red Alert leaped above the mud and onto the pipes, his feet walking in an odd pattern to keep from being heard. It was simple really, sounds cancel each other out, and Red Alert walked in the pattern to cancel his own out.

As he walked, he heard the all too familiar noise of Inferno wading through mud. Quietly he climbed over to where he could look at Inferno. Inferno was gathering up a whole crate of weapons that had fallen into the sewers. Red Alert dropped down into the darkness, and began searching himself, stacking the weapons in a nice neat pile.

Inferno heard the soft clink, and froze, his hands reaching for his own weapon. "Don't worry, just me." Red Alert said.

It was wonderful to be able to use his voice, for he didn't get to very often. Infernos head tilted, and he dropped his gun. "Wondered where you were."

"I got held up." On what, Red Alert didn't say. He didn't have to, for Inferno asked the question.

"On what?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Aww, c'mon, you can tell me."

"Doctor troubles. They seem to aim at making my life miserable." Red Alert snapped back, exhausted and cranky. Inferno seemed to recognize this, as he slowly fell quiet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno sent the last of the weapons up, and turned to look into the darkness. For a brief moment he wondered if he saw a flash of a body, but it was gone. Then, the Ghosts' voice drifted out. "Please stop dropping so much into the sewers. It's getting harder and harder for me to locate the decepticons."

Guiltily, Inferno remembered how many times he had gone down into the sewers. Of course he had distracted the Ghost from his work. "Sorry."

There was no reply, but Inferno got the distinct impression that they had left. He smiled slightly as he climbed back up into the light. Maybe it was about time to stop going down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert dodged the blast, and cursed softly. This decepticon was much more panicky then the rest. He had started firing randomly, which would bring he bats flocking like nothing else, but Red Alert hadn't gotten into cover yet.

His auditory receptors heard the soft beating of metal wings, and Red Alert did the next best thing. He dove into the mud, creating a second layer around him. The decepticon shouted, and fired wildly, grazing Red Alert shoulder. He winced, one hand reaching up to clasp it. Mud lay on top of the wound, masking the scent from the bats.

The decepticon slowly collapsed, the energon being drained out of it steadily. Red Alert watched as the Decepticons spark stopped pulsing, then slowly he made his way over. The bats fled, well sated, and fell fed. Red Alert bent down to the body, and began dragging it up towards the surface. The general could deal with the body up there.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno saw the body lying in the mud, and yelled. A group of interested mechs gathered around, chattering quietly. This was the second in a week. The 'Cons were beginning to get bolder.

Inferno dropped into the sewer, and lifted the body out of the mud. To his stunned surprise, there was a splash of energon covering the body. Right where someone who was wounded would drip. Inferno wiped off the body, and shouted up, "Drop down a cable!"

The body was hauled up through the cable, and Inferno turned to the sewers. "Are ya there Ghost?"

"Yes." The voice was slightly hesitant, as if the Ghost was unsure of whether or not to reply.

"Are you hurt?" concern made his accent slightly thicker.

"I'm fine. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"Ya sure? It would be ironic if the Ghost died in his own sewers."

"I'm sure." The voice was tired and cross. "I was being stupid anyways."

Inferno was about to talk more, when another mech slid down the ladder. "Inferno, c'mon."

"Huh?"

"We have to make a sweep of the sewers. Generals orders. He doesn't think we can trust the Ghost anymore, so we're supposed to be starting a sweep. We're the lucky firsts."

Inferno tensed, "I think we can trust the Ghost, after all, he's done his job well so far, and besides, we don't have any idea what all is down here-"

"Tell it to the general. C'mon, we can just do a quick sweep. See if there might be any bodies left lying around."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert watched them sweep, and moved further into his corner. The shoulder wound was really beginning to hurt. But, if they were going to sweep, he'd have to watch…

Red Alert heaved himself to his feet and padded after them.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

I'm really beginning to hate the general, and he just gets worse…


	7. Chapter 7

People like my one-shots better then my other stories, and all I have to say to that is… not enough people review to make it worth my trouble to come up with a one-shot every day. Besides, I am currently fresh out of ideas.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno felt the back of his neck joint prickle, and he turned fast. The mech with him shot him an odd look, but that was before a bat swooped out of nowhere, landing on top of him. Inferno saw sharp teeth glinting before a rock came whistling out of nowhere, slamming into the bat.

"Both of you, to the surface now!" The voice said, as another rock went whistling towards their heads.

The other mech ran, but Inferno lingered, wanting to help out. "GET OUT!" The voice roared.

Inferno unwillingly went, and burned with shame as he heard the soft noises behind him as Ghost fought to protect him. Of course, he couldn't fight, he didn't know how to drive off the bats. But still…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert let loose with another rock, hearing the two mechs footsteps recede into the distance. Then, he turned and ran. The bats were too many, and too dangerous to simply stand around and wait for them to disappear. Besides, once they started sucking, they didn't stop.

He winced softly in pain as his shoulder burned from the wound, and his CPU still ached from where he had pulled out the wires. Ratchet hadn't been lying when he said that waking up would be painful, but Red Alerts glitch had woken him up, and Red Alert had pulled out the wires. Then it was a simple matter of excaping back down to where Inferno was…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno heard running feet, as he leaped up onto the ladder. Quickly he motioned the other mech on up, as he hesitated to see who it was. The footsteps paused, just beyond the light, and began backing away. Inferno groaned, realizing that the other wouldn't come out into the light. He turned to go up the ladder—CLANG!

Inferno felt the ladder crumple beneath his hands, and his optics widened for a moment. He fell, and landed. Hard. With a muffled groan, Inferno rolled over, attempting to sit up and not further damage his poor abused back-plates any further. Ghost's worried voice drifted from out of the darkness. "Are you ok? You fell rather hard."

Inferno managed a smile, as he said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Worried faces appeared at the top of the hole, and someone called down, "You Ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll go search out somewhere else to go up."

There was a moment of silence, and then the sergeant appeared. "The closest one that will support your weight is on the other side of town. Good luck!"

Inferno looked around, asking, "Is that true?"

"No. There's a hole that will take you right up into the store room." Ghost said, amused. "It's used by several of the warriors to sneak out contraband. Shall I lead you there?"

"Ummm, how about not right now? They don't expect me for awhile, and I intend on taking advantage of that fact." Inferno said dryly.

The Ghost hesitated, and spoke slowly. "Then would you like to see something interesting? I found it about four-five vorns back, and it's…" he trailed off, unsure how to say it.

"I'd love to." Inferno said sincerely, touched.

"Follow me then."

A small pinprick of light appeared before him, and Inferno followed.

0o0o0o0o

Red Alert lead the way, wondering what had gotten into him. He wasn't the type to show anyone anything, let alone his secret room. But, it was too beautiful to be kept secret, and Red Alert had to admit that Inferno was someone whom he felt like he could trust.

His CPU attempted to unravel the puzzle that was presenting itself as Inferno. Brash, headstrong, and always where the fight and action was going. And defiantly a big gossiper. Then why was his glitch so quiet?

He balanced on top of a pipe, and looked back. "Look out."

Inferno cursed softly as he hit his head. Red Alert chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "I told you to look out."

"True enough."

Red Alert jumped down, and turned. "Come along. It's just a bit further. Then you can go ahead and see about fixing that back plate of yours."

Inferno grimaced at the mention of his aching back plate. "So long as you have several plates my size. I don't think it can be easily fixed."

Red Alert said nothing. He hadn't been able to see how bad the damage was. "Here we are."

They had arrived at a giant door. The door towered above them, disappearing into the darkness, and looking severely out of place. Infernos hand rested against the smooth, cold metal. "This is…old."

"Mhmm. I think it's been here since the city was created. Or at least the sewers. But it was well hidden. It took me orns to scrape off the mud enough so that you can see the carvings."

Inferno peered closer, and sure enough, carvings did appear on the door. They were microscopic, and nothing more the miniature lines waving across the door to create an intricate pattern. But the size of them was amazing. Each were an inch wide exactly, paramount to a human carving a pencil thin line.

"This is amazing."

"Inside! Come inside!"

Inferno pushed on the door, wondering if he would get to see the Ghost. To his disappointment, the footsteps retreated softly into the darkness. With a heavy sigh, he pushed open the door, and froze.

Light poured from above, lighting up the large room. In the very middle lay a pool of acid, clear and deadly. Inferno looked around, and saw thousands of birds, all molded into the walls so it looked as if they were circling around the pool to drop down and take a drink. Several robo-cats were crouched, seeming ready to attack.

Inferno peered at them closer, and chuckled softly as he realized that they were just solid metal statues. "This is rather amazing."

Footsteps sounded behind him, and Inferno was about to turn and look. "Don't turn please."

Inferno sighed, and kept his optics towards the front. "Why such a phobia of anyone seeing you?"

Ghost was silent, and then suddenly Inferno felt a small hand press against the damaged back-plate. "I can fix this. If you trust me."

Inferno chuckled. "Go ahead. Ya can't make it any worse."

There was silence, and then the pain eased tremendously as a painkiller was pressed against certain circuits. Quick, steady hands rearranged wires, and who ever was behind him began humming softly as they fixed him.

Inferno squirmed slightly as the nerve wires were flicked back on, and he stretched. "Ya did well." He said, slightly surprised. "I can only barely feel any pain."

"Your welcome." Ghost murmured, and he took a few steps back. "Now that you're done, shall I take you to the surface?"

Inferno turned slowly, allowing the mystery mech his space. "Why not? It might take me awhile to get out of the store room."

"Guards pass every five breems, and the cameras glance away every two. If you look by the door, it'll have a green light for every time it's ok to get out and not get caught."

"You know the store room better then me." Inferno said dryly.

"No, I simply listen. Company C-8 is full of pranksters, so when I need to find something out, I simply sneak beneath them and listen."

Inferno wondered just how much 'Ghost' knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The ladder was obviously well used, and well conditioned. Hundreds of mechs must go through there at a time, sneaking in and out of the base. Inferno climbed up and looked down. "Thanks for everything."

There was no answer, but the sound of running feet.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

If anyone has any ideas for oneshots, I'd be happy to hear them. Until the next chapter, adios!


	8. Chapter 8

Hoho, merry- wait, it's almost summer? Only one more week of school? YES! Of course, that means final exams are coming up… Whatever. I'm too lazy too study for more then five minutes…

SsSsSsSsSsS

Red Alert looked at his hands, unable to believe that _he_ had touched somebody. Never before had he initiated contact with another mech unless it was impossible to avoid. Red Alerts footsteps slowed as he neared the surface, and then he swiftly turned back. He had no wish to go back. They wouldn't miss him for two days more at the least.

His CPU pushed the thought of Ratchet out. He doubted that the medic wanted anything from him except for money. Silently he balanced on a pipe, wandering through the sewers, keeping one auditory receptor cocked at all times for any unusual sounds.

Red Alert frowned at the mud. _It's like he actually cares._ Drifted through his CPU before he could block it out. _It's like they both actually care for me._ Red Alert shook his head. He was a glitch, so it wasn't really possible, now was it?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet scowled as he got back the reply that Red Alert hadn't shown up for dinner. "It just means that he won't be appearing for another two-three days." The femme on the other side of the line said. "He always comes back, later rather then sooner. We gave up keeping track of him after the fifth disappearance. If he doesn't come back by the end of the week, then we start to worry."

Ratchet thought that was one of the stupidest systems he had ever heard, but his saying so was cut off by the ever-knowing femme. "Yes, we know that it's rather silly, but no one has been able to gain his trust. We can't devote our time to just one sparkling, for there are others."

Ratchet sighed. It was true, the building was woefully understaffed. Ratchets fingers tapped against the table as he attempted to think up some way that he could gain the younglings trust. "Maybe I should toss him among the twins and leave him there for awhile. Lets see them keep track of him." Ratchet mumbled. The femme made a slight noise, and Ratchet pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Thank you for the information. As soon as he gets back, call me."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert worked on his shoulder, listening to the rats that scurried past. Since there were visitors to Remnacon, the acid that usually ran through the tunnels was turned off. The rats had bred enormously since then, making both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they were always more to the newest Decepticon, and a curse because Red Alert knew that if he took one wrong step, he would be pulled down and eaten.

Red Alert hissed in pain as he replaced the tube. He had used the last painkiller on Inferno, and couldn't quiet reach the switch to turn off his sensitive wires. With a soft click, the tube was back in place, and Red Alert allowed his body to do the rest. He would need an extra cube of energon later to replace how much he had lost, but that would be easy to fix.

His head cocked aas the Generals voice drifted down. He was right underneath the room, so it was relatively easy to listen…. He froze as he heard Inferno's voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno growled in anger as he looked at the general, fury tensing every line of his body. "Sir, you cannot be serious! If you send the acid down, then the Ghost will also be caught-"

"Exactly. The Ghost is becoming more and more of a liability. The first case was when he asked us to stop sending down Decepticons. Surely he could have handled a few measly decepticons-"

Inferno remembered the small hands that had fixed him. They were only as big as an younglings. And the voice that was humming was that of a youngling also. It sometimes fell back into the soft whirls of a sparkling. Inferno had no idea what was going on to make the "Ghost" be a youngling, but Inferno wasn't about to tell the general.

"-and moreover, when he attacked me-"

"He threw two stinking bits of ammo at your head after you insulted him!" Inferno cried, frustrated. "Did ya expect him to sit by and think 'oh, well, I suppose he's right' or something?"

The general stood up, green paint flashing in the light. "Down soldier!" He barked, glaring at Inferno. "You have the greatest knowledge of both the ghost and the sewers currently. The other mech that went on the sweep with you claimed that the Ghost talked to you both, and the mechs gathered around where you fell said that they could hear voices. So you must know who the Ghost is."

Inferno took a deep breath, and one fist crashed down on the table. "Sir, if I knew if the ghost existed, you'd be the last mech I told." Inferno saluted and strode out of the room, ignoring the spluttering general.

"Are you sure you should of done that? At this point it's going to get out."

Inferno stiffened, as the voice seemed to echo around him, but was just soft enough that only he could hear it. "Ghost, I wanna talk to you alone for a few moments."

The ghost was silent for a few moments, and then a slow, hesitant voice said, "Ok."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert slipped into the darkness, and turned to look at Inferno, who stood in a pool of light. "You're a youngling aren't you?"

Red Alert stiffened, and took one step back. Inferno continued softly, "Only a younglings hands are as small as what I felt."

Red Alert looked at his hands, and had to admit that Inferno was right. "So?" His voice was bad-tempered at being found out. "Are you going to tell the world about it?"

"No. But I would like to know why a youngling is fighting. It isn't right. You could get hurt."

Red Alert felt slightly off balanced by the 'you'. Usually it was always, 'too bloody' or 'too violent'. Never had 'you' been used in the same sentence as hurt. "I know. I have gotten hurt. But why not?"

Inferno took a step foreword, optics scanning the dark, attempting to see Red Alert. "Why not? Theirs a lot of dangers. If you get killed, what about your creators—"

"They wouldn't care." Red Alert said softly, taking a few steps back. "No one really does."

Inferno held out a hand to the darkness, smiling a dazzling bright smile. "I do." He said softly. "You've been mighty good to me, helping me pick up fallen items, saving my skid-plate, and just being there. You showed me that special spot of yours didn't you? So doesn't that mean you care as well?"

To Red Alerts surprise, Inferno wasn't speaking to a youngling; he was still speaking to the 'Ghost'. A mystery figure that had saved his aft. "C'mon, I'd like to see ya at least once."

Red Alert smiled slightly, and he said softly, "No! Go away." He turned to run, accidentally flashing Inferno with a look of what he truly looked like.

Inferno took one step after Red Alert--

BOOM! The loud explosion shook the ground, making Red Alert flinch and nearly slip from off the pipe he was on. Inferno scrambled for the surface, Red Alert following silently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ratchet coughed in the burning smoke, attempting to clear his grimy optics. He looked around, trying to call out, but all that came out was a strangled squeak. _My voice capacitor must have been destroyed._ Ratchet thought, his CPU running through what had happened. He had been writing on his data-pad and…

Ratchet froze as something wet hit the ground before him. He looked up, and saw two huge glistening fangs that slowly reached down to him.

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Classical cliché ending, or situation, however you want to put it…


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I am unsure if I already updated once today, but since the computer claims I haven't, I'm posting this chapter up now…And if I already have… Then congradulations. You get two chapters in one day. :)

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The second Red Alert saw that Ratchet was in danger, he picked up the nearest item, unsure of what it was, and threw. It clanged off of the fangs, and a soft hiss echoed in their auditory receptors. The rest of the giant robot came slithering into view.

It was a giant snake. The dust had obscured the view, so it looked as if the fangs were bigger than what they actually were, but Red Alert could tell that the head was as big as Optimus Prime.

Inferno looked at Red Alert, as Red Alert let loose with a sharp whistle. It was the first, real actual sighting of the youngling, and Inferno was surprised at how small 'Ghost' truely was. The snake turned to look at the tiny youngling, and it lunged, knocking Ratchet out of the way.

Red Alert ran, vanishing into the sewers.

Inferno found himself rooted to the ground as the giant snake slithered past, heading after the youngling. When the very tip of the tail went in, Inferno finally found the strength to move. "Wait a minute—" He said, about to dive after it. "I can't just let Ghost-"

Ratchet roared, finally getting his voice to work, "Get back here and help me with those who are hurt!"

Inferno roared back, "But, he just ran into the sewers, surely one mech can't—"

"I just got contacted, they're going to be opening up the acid. In a few breems, nothing but acid will be coming through."

"But someone just went running down there-"

"We're going have to hope." Ratchet said firmly, his grimy optics trying to lock with Infernos. It went against every part of his spark to say the next words, but he had to. "But we need to save the others. One mech cannot take place over hundreds."

Inferno cast a dark look over his shoulder, and unwillingly he helped Ratchet with the wounded and dying mechs. He could only pray to Primus that the youngling might be safe.

The very first casualties he found were the twins, both badly damaged from nearly being crushed by the snake.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert ran through the tunnels, heading deeper and deeper. The mud pulled at him, trying to suck him down, but Red Alert ignored it, as he whirled into a small, safe niche.

The giant snake shot past him, straight into the colony of bats. The bats landed, their small fangs eagerly sipping out the energon from the main tubing. The snake screamed, and thrashed about, attempting to get them all off.

After rolling over a few times, the bats fled, seeking easier prey. Red Alert whistled loudly, once again attracting the snakes' attention. "Come on, let's see you catch me."

Red Alert turned and ran further into the sewers, seeking out the next area he took Decepticon soldiers if they had managed to escape the bats. Red Alert heard the soft chitter-chatter of rats, as the tiny figures moved through the underground. Red Alert jumped over a hidden hole and landed on a pipe, looking over his shoulder.

The snake slithered along, its optics glowing in the dark. It saw him pause, and it lashed out, its sibilant hiss growing to a near growl of hatred. Red Alert looked back fearlessly, and smiled in triumph as the mud caved underneath the weight, dropping the giant snake into a deep, slime covered pit.

Red Alert froze as he heard an all too distinctive sound that he could never forget. _Acid. They're running acid through the sewers. But why-_ Red Alerts gaze turned to the thrashing snake in the middle of the mud-pit, and decided to leave it. It wouldn't be able to escape easily, and the acid would melt it when it poured through.

Red Alert turned to flee when a slight clanking nose caught his attention. He turned, and his optics widened in disbelief.

It had shed its entire outer layer, leaving behind its damaged, mud-covered outside in the pit.

What was left was a thin, sleek robot. The plates were close enough that the rats couldn't bite. Only the bats would be able to siphon any more energon out of it. Red Alert backed up, trying to keep from slipping. The snake looked at him, and darted after.

Red Alert turned and ran. The snake was still bigger then him. It would have been hard put to swallow Bumblebee, but for a youngling like Red Alert, it wouldn't have any trouble at all.

Red Alert was distantly aware of the rushing gurgle of acid running through the sewers, wiping out huge colonies of the bats and the rats. Red Alert turned a sharp corner, and the giant door rose up before him. Red Alert darted in, and slowly shut the door.

At the last moment the snake darted in. Red Alert considered making a break for it, but the acid began swirling into the room, deciding Red Alerts mind. At least if he got eaten by the snake there was a small chance that Inferno would find his body.

Trembling, he locked the snake inside the room with him.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Wahoo, another cliffie. But I updated. I just left off somewhere you probably didn't want me to.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow. O.0 It's like my reviewers disappeared on me… Oh well. I can deal with that…

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert turned slowly, optics scanning the room. The snake was easy to spot, standing out like a cat in a group of dogs. Red Alert wondered what he was going to do, when he spotted the small kit he had used to fix Inferno. Carefully he edged towards it, keeping one optic on the snake. It tensed as it stared back, both utterly silent.

Red Alert picked it up, rifling through the items. Other then a couple of sedatives that would probably be ineffectual, there was nothing of use.

Red Alert scowled darkly at the kit. Then, his CPU came up with a desperate idea. It probably wouldn't work, but he was determined to live. And every second that passed by decreased that possibility as the snake grew more accustomed to its body and would soon be able to move faster.

Red Alert unwrapped the sedative, as his hand closed on a small wrench. It would do no damage, but hopefully it would distract the snake—

Bam! The hollow clinging of the wrench ricocheting off of the snake echoed around the room as the snake twisted in the sudden pain. Red Alert sprang foreword, clearing the small pool of acid in a single bound. He pressed the sedative against the snakes skin, and found himself flying.

The snakes tail lashed agitatedly as Red Alert landed heavily by the pool. Red Alert sat up slowly, feeling the snake-shaped dent. "This is going to be tough." He murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The group of special combat mechs had been assembled hastily. "Apparently, this snake was created by the scientists of this city in order to destroy the decepticons. It has two skin layers. The outer layer, which is virtually impenetrable. It can take blasts from Megatron's plasma cannon and not be affected. Then, as a last resort, they built a second layer."

The debriefer paused, pointing to the diagram. "The second layer is less impressive than the bigger layer, but they hoped to make up the strength with speed. Because at the point where it got bad enough that it had to shed its first layer, then it would be very bad indeed. All of you are the best fighters. You will be going into the sewers to eradicate the monster if it still surviving after all of the acid."

One of the mechs spoke up. "Sir, what about Inferno? He was insisting upon joining the us in our search-"

"He is to stay on base. He will merely be an impediment to the search." The mech said softly, optics looking out of the window to where Inferno scowled darkly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno knew very well that the chances of him being in the group were slim to none. So, as he waited for the acid to subside, and schemed. He slowly came up with a plan. It was one of his first, since he usually rushed in, but he didn't want to disturb Ghost if he was busy.

Inferno realized that he had never gotten the Ghost's real name, and resolved to ask. Ratchet strode up behind him, and he asked, "Are you planning on going on down there?"

"Of course! One of my buddies is down there." Inferno replied, frowning. "I can't just leave him there." Worry made his accent thick enough to be near unintelligible.

Ratchet made a slight noise, and remarked almost off-handedly, "It's unlikely he survived."

Inferno chuckled. "No, he survived the acid. There's no way a little acid could destroy him after all he's done."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sat up slowly, seesawing between his glitch or his logic processor taking over. Electricity ran across his body, unnoticed by the youngling, whose attention was focused on the snake. The snake hissed softly, coiling up in preparation to strike. Red Alert ripped the second sedative out of the sterilized cellophane, and got ready to charge.

A large dent was across his chest from where he had been struck by the snake. It made it difficult for Red Alert to breath, further deteriorating his control on his glitch. Red Alert charged, dodging the tail. He pressed the sedative straight into the main energon tube that ran down the back of the snakes' body.

It jerked, slowing slightly. Red Alert grabbed the abandoned kit, dumping all of the items out. He scooped up a kit full of acid from the pool, and flung it at the snake.

It screamed in pain as the acid ate away at the metal amour, rolling around in an attempt to get it off.

When it was clear that it couldn't get off, it turned furious optics towards Red Alert. For a brief, clear second Red Alert saw fear. Fear that it was going to die. "You attacked everyone." Red Alert whispered. "I can't allow you to do that."

The snake hissed, and attacked, its fangs glinting in the weak light.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The acid slowly subsided, as the victor of the battle staggered out. It was shaking from exhaustion, but they were alive. "I have to get out of here." Red Alert murmured, looking back at the scene of devastation.

The snake, after leaping foreword, had managed to wrap around Red Alert, trying to squeeze the spark right out of him. Red Alert had pitched himself foreword, dipping both of them in the acid. Or at least the snake. The snake was so tight around Red Alert; it made an almost second layer.

He staggered in exhaustion, and looked back at the snake. It laid half in half out of the pool of acid, the head badly damaged except for the optics. Red Alert could have sworn he saw a slight flash. "Are you glad to be going?" Red Alert wondered out loud.

The snake stirred weakly, and seemed to sigh, giving up its life. Red Alert moved out of the room. He didn't look back. He had won, and that was all he was going to concentrate on.

He didn't realize that the spark still pulsed.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

OHHHHH! The spark, see it beat… Poor Red, after all he went through, he still didn't kill it.


	11. Chapter 11

Inferno stalked through the sewers, remembering how Ghost had brought him through before. His optics scanned the sewers worriedly, searching for the small youngling.

Behind him he could hear the 'specially designed hit team' stumbling through the dark. Inferno ignored them, his own fear making him pick up speed. He nearly missed the small mud pile, but he paused to look.

Ghost lay in the pile, breathing shallowly. Inferno dropped to his knees, hands reaching out to gather the youngling close. Optics on-lined for a moment, and Ghost whispered, "I got it. It's in the room. It's dead."

"Go ahead and rest. I'll take you up to the surface."

Ghost sighed, relaxing in Infernos arms, as Inferno turned to hurry up to the surface. The leader called out, disconcerted, "Where are you going?"

"The snake is further ahead, already dead." Inferno called back. "Just take the first door to the right."

The hit team looked after him, and then back at each other. "Door? Has he flipped?"

Grimly they continued on, and stopped in amazement as the huge door loomed before them. "He wasn't kidding."

They entered, one mech pausing to crouch down and touch the snake. It lashed out with the remaining of its strength, and in a quick second, too fast to see, ripped out the mechs spark, and replaced it with his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchets spark nearly stopped pulsing as he looked at the badly damaged youngling. Without a word he snatched the youngling out of Infernos hands, and started running for the medbay, yelling orders through a comm. link to the CMO of Remnacon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet groaned in relief as the younglings spark pulsed strong and hard beneath Ratchets hands. He took a few steps back, and nearly bumped into another mech. He turned, surprised, holding the soldiering iron as a makeshift weapon. He relaxed as he saw Prowl. "What are you doing here?" Ratchet grumbled.

"I'm here to order you to wipe the younglings and Infernos memory banks of this incident."

Ratchet stared at Prowl, stunned. Prowl decided to explain. "The scientists went out on a limb developing this. It got loose, and went off on an rampage, as you can clearly see. Now, the Autobots need to avoid the scandal that will come from this if it ever gets out. Already the city has quiet coldly told us get out."

"Are you stupid? To wipe the younglings memory is impossible! Especially because of the glitch he has. If I try, the glitch will surge through the firewalls the youngling has and wipe out all of the important information." Ratchet hissed. "And doing that on a full grown mech is even riskier! I could end up wiping entire vorns out of his data banks."

Prowl shook his head. "We must. Afterwards, you are to never contact either of them."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Many vorns later:_ Ratchet didn't normally fall into the pit of remembrance. He had too many things to remember. But, he had been bugged for the past few days, trying to recall the name of the youngling whose memories he wiped and whom had the paranoia glitch.

His optics scanned the meeting room, and his eyes fell upon Red Alert. For some odd reason, the newly appointed security director reminded him of someone. Red Alert stood up, placing the data-pad upon the table. "We need someone to handle the fires of Wheeljack." His voice was dry.

Ratchet threw out, "Why not Inferno? He's the best mech out of all of them."

Prowl's head turned towards Ratchet, and Red Alerts head tilted. "Inferno… that name seems slightly familiar." He murmured.

Ratchets eyebrow ridge rose, as he looked at the security director. Red Alert shook himself, and nodded. "Yes, I believe that Ratchet should have the say. Just let us hope that he's not another trickster."

"That reminds me, Red Alert, how did you get your body? Mechs with glitches only rarely get a fully-grown body-" Ironhide asked, staring at Red Alert

Red Alert stiffened, and said slowly, "Well, it was a creation day present from my creators about twenty creation days late."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno nearly leapt out of the chair in joy as he got a message. It said that they wanted _him_ for putting out any fires that might arise on the newly made Ark. Grinning he accepted, and closed the door.

He couldn't wait to start.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A single mech smiled slightly as he read the Red Alert was now the security director of Prime. He leaned back, remembering the youngling that had refused to give up and die. That's why later, when he had gained an actual mech body, he had found the youngling out, and found Red Alert to be an even bigger puzzle then what he had originally imagined.

He tilted back in his chair, comparing the youngling and full-grown mech, and decided that he couldn't really. Not when all he knew of the youngling was that of a face of pure decisiveness on the path before him.

It was Red Alert who had nearly destroyed him when a copy of Megatrons fusion cannon couldn't. It was Red Alert with a single whistle captured his attention, and saw _him_. Not a developmental mech, but as a true bot. The mech looked at the picture, and decided to give Red Alert a little more time. Then, oh then.

The laugh that echoed through the room was chilling.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arclight stared at the holovid, her hands shaking. She could instantly recognize Red Alert, even though he had still been nothing more then a sparkling when they had parted. She looked across at empty space, trembling slightly

The decepticon torturers laughed at her, and she thought _we should of kept him with us, now my mate is dead, and I-_ She looked up at the decepticons, optics dark and dead. _I'm finished._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Ok, that's the end. Can anyone guess (if you've read my other stories) who this mystery mech was? And, it seems rather choppy, however I think I did a good job with it…


End file.
